Sin novedad en el frente
by gphinbella93
Summary: La guerra destruye al ser humano, y eso es una leccion que el joven Phineas flynn aprende, rapido en 1916, la guerra no nos ennoblece, nos convierte en bestias.
1. Chapter 1

**Una pequeña historia, que se me ocurrio, mientras estudiaba historia moderna, si los hechos os parece tragicos, es porque lo son, pero os puedo decir que son realistas, la 1ª guerra mundial, fue asi, y asi es como debe ser contada, no hay nobleza en la guerra, y nunca lo habra.**

* * *

Danville, 3 de diciembre de 1917, una joven de unos 25 años de edad, vuelve de trabajar, llega a un pequeño y sucio apartamento en los suburbios de la ciudad, al entrar dentro observa, un sobre grueso, y temblandole las manos, lo abre, dentro encuentra unos pequeños y sucios papeles.

Phineas.- musita la joven, que rapidamente se sienta en una silla destartalada.

'**'16 de noviembre de 1917, Marne, Francia''**

Cariño, siento no haberte podido escribir antes, pero la guerra aqui se esta volviendo insoportable, debajo de una trinchera he podido escribirte estas lineas, no sabes lo que me arriesgo al escribirte esto y seguramente si algun oficial lee esta carta, sea la ultima que te escriba, ESTAMOS HARTOS, hartos de la guerra, de la muerte, de la destruccion, hartos de aquellos que nos llevaron aqui, a nadie le importa si los alemanes, se queda con Alsacia, Lorena o a Francia entera, avanzamos poco y mueren muchos, solo queremos volver.

quiero volverte a ver, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu bello cabello de azabache, es esto lo que me obliga a seguir vivo cada dia, por muchas balas que reciba, por mucho frio que tenga, eres tu lo que me permite aguantar este infierno, ¿que paso con el patriotismo exacerbado, que rodeo a la sociedad americana tras el incidente del lusitania?,desparecido, muerto como cada compatriota fallecido, todos queremos volver.

no podemos aguantar mas el frio, las trincheras, convivir cada dia, con el dolor, la muerte, el barro y las ratas, nuestros oficiales, nos dicen pasara, que pronto volveremos, pero no les creemos, y ellos tampoco se creen, nuestro amigos, Baljeet, Bufford, Irving, murieron anoche, y por desgracia, no les pudimos enterrar, intento no ver sus cadaveres, en el campo de batalla, pero muchas veces me es inevitable, Jeremy, y Ferb estan heridos de gravedad y yo no tengo mas fuerzas, quiero salir, quiero morirme.

la Guerra no ennoblece al Hombre, lo embrutece, lo mata por dentro y por fuera, siento las almas de todas las personas que he matado, y que han muerto sus amigos y familiares que querran verle y no podran , siento que no podre volver a dormir despues de esto, sus almas estaran persiguiendome, acechandome hasta volverme, loco.

El barro me lleva, hasta la rodillas me absorbe, me succiona, a veces quieres que te succione, huir, pero se que eso no pasara, las ratas me muerden, y molestan, y llevo dias sin dormir, ya que creo que si cierro los ojos no los volvere a abrir.

quiero volver Isabella, quiero volver...

**Phineas Flynn''**.

Una lagrima cae, al final de la ultima palabra, permitiendo que se corriese la tinta, intentando no gritar de rabia, para no despertar a su niña, saca una pequeña cajita de un destartalado mueble, y saca unas fotos de cuando eran pequeños, la joven esta un rato observando cada foto, maldiciendo el dia en el que su marido, partio al frente, hace ya mas de seis meses, en la parede, un calendario, marca los dias, que la joven ha estado sola, finalmente observa una imagen de una niña,

''mi hija, Marie'', te protegere de todo mal, cariño, juro que lo hare.- musita la joven, se queda observando la imagen un rato, finalmente coge un pequeño papel y un lapicero, y comienza a escribir

''Cariñ...''

* * *

**Bueno que os ha parecido, a mi me ha gustado, se que es muy tragico, pero es un fanfic muy bonito, el mejor que he escrito, espero que os guste por favor pongan reviews.**

**A gallegorrinco: espero que te guste.  
**

**P.D: en vuestra mano esta decidir si lo continuo o no. decidan pongan reviews  
**


	2. Chapter 2

la joven morena, se paro pensando, la mejor palabra, finalmente borro y empezo a escribir de nuevo.

'' Phineas, mi amor...'', en ese mismo momento, al otro lado del charco en Francia, un joven pelirrojo con cabeza de triangulo, se agacha pringandose de barro.

* * *

**Marne, Francia diciembre 4, 1917**

Al suelo todos, rapido, grita el joven

pero mi señor, la orden del general, es atacar musita perplejo el cabo.

Teniente. se perfectamente cual es la orden de mi coronel, porque me la dijo antes a mi, grita el pelirrojo, sin embargo, me una cosa en cumplir una orden y otra es morir sin cumplirla, agachese se lo ordeno.

si, mi coronel, musita contrariado, el hombre,

Phineas mira a su alrededor, ve a varias personas muertas, a su lado semihundidas en el barro, en el momento, en que las ametralladoras, dejan de dispara para cargar, el joven grita,

Vamos, ahora, ahora, (cogiendo el rifle, salta de la trinchera seguido de una gran cantidad de soldados, pero ese momento de paz dura poco y las ametralladoras, les pillan en la tierra de nadie, phineas se agacha y consigue guarecerse en un edificio en ruinas, sin embargo observa impotente como cerca de tres docenas de hombres caen muertos o heridos, phineas intenta continuar, sin embargo un silbato indica la retirada, y Phineas consigue volver, al llegar un hombre cubierto de barro, le saluda.

Coronel Flynn me alegro de verle, tengo que hablar con usted, dice el hombre con una falsa sonrisa en la boca.

Comandante, ¿De que se trata?, dice el joven un poco harto de ese hombre.

el general quiere hablar con usted, dice el Coronel

Con todos mis respetos, dile que no me apetece ver a un viejo sadico, al que no le importa que sus hombres mueran, y me refiero a la muerte del coronel hace un mes, y que permitio mi ascenso, dice Phineas conteniendo la ira

si, mi señor, hablare con el, musita el teniente imperterrito

dile, que tengo que hacer unas cosas en el barracon, que me reunire con el dentro de una hora, musita Phineas, alucinado `por que no habia entendido el sarcasmo

el joven alucinado se marcha a una parte de las trincheras donde hace poco encontro un gran hueco y donde el, Jeremy y Ferb, sobrevivian, no avanzo mucho cuando una voz que conocia muy bien le detiene.

mi señor, tiene correo, musita un soldado dandole un sobre, pequeño manchado de humedad, cuando el joven se marcha, Phineas, se mete el sobre en un bolsillo y camina hacia la zona donde descansaba al llegar, 3 personas que conocia muy bien, se levantan, poniendose Firmes

Chicos, no hagais tonterias nos conocemos desde hace mucho, saluda a los 3 jovenes con un gran abrazo, me alegro de que esteis bien.

bueno Ferb y yo estamos heridos, y descansando y Django ha tenido suerte, murmura un treintañero rubio, con una barba de varios dias, quitandose el abrigo lo deja en un a silla, saca la carta enciende la luz, de una pequeña lampara de aceite y comienza a leerla.

''16 de noviembre, Danville, EEUU.''

que te puedo decir, que sigas peleando, que los alemanes pagaran por ello, aqui, nos mandan escribir cartas aleccionadoras, pero sin embargo, no puedo animarte cuando no lo estoy, la casa esta tan fria sin ti, Marie no hace mas que preguntarme por ti... y yo no se que decirle, que su padre se fue al frente, que no se cuando volvera, que igual vuelves muerto ..., (unos manchurrones impiden leer las siguientes palabras, Phineas sabia que su amada, estaba sufriendo, y el estaba obligado a quedarse aqui), tu hermana esta mejor, la enfermedad que sufrio la habia tenido encamada unos, dias, a la semana siguiente vino a la fabrica como todas nosotras, a sacar el pais adelante, que tonteria verdad, cuidate mucho. !Quiero volver a verte¡.

tu misiva se ha retrasado durante 15 dias no vuelvas ha escribir por las dos caras puesto que la frontera las rompieron. ¿que tal el animo de las tropas?.

PD: tu hija Marie tiene ya 7 años y pronto empezara la escuela

te quiero mucho, cuidate, quiero volver a verte.

Isabella Garcia Shapiro.''

cuando el joven termino de leer decidio mandarle otra carta sabia que su respuesta vendria muy tarde, pero queria sentir que tenia contacto con su esposa, poniendose en lo peor decidio hacer, lo que cualquier haria si pudiese elegir, si el moria, queria que su esposa pasase pagina.

Buscando, las palabras adecuadas decidio poner a trabajar su vena artistica, que tanto tiempo estaba dormida, al terminar la cancion, la cancion fue interrumpido por el comandante, el general quiere ''hablar'', con usted

Venga, vamos, musita el coronel, dejando a tres jovenes, hablando quiza por ultima vez en su vida.

* * *

**ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO QUE SUBO HASTA FEBRERO, TENGO EXAMENES, MUCHO QUE ESTUDIAR Y QUIERO HACERLO BIEN, ASI QUE FELIZ AÑO 2013 A TODOS.**

**TENDRE TIEMPO PARA LEER ALGUNOS FICS, ASI QUE COMENTARE DE VEZ EN CUANDO.  
**

**PD: ESE ''HABLAR'', CAUSARA MAS PROBLEMAS DE LO QUE PARECE.  
**


End file.
